


"I'll go with you for moral support"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cemetery, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, plays in the Life on Crow Avenue universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Patton pays his mother's grave a visit. Remus and Logan offer him support.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides. This one plays in the universe ofLife on Crow Avenue.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"I'll go with you for moral support"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Patton let out a deep breath.

_“I’ll go with you for moral support.” “Me too, if you require my presence as well.”_

Logan was opening the car door for him. He hadn’t even noticed that Logan had gotten out and gave him a sheepish smile as he himself got up. He looked around and found Remus standing by the parking meter. He had driven them to the cemetery where Patton’s mother was buried.

Today was the eleventh anniversary to her death and Patton’s boyfriends had offered to come with him this time. To be with him this time. To give him the support he needed.

Patton truly was lucky. Lucky to be alive and have people like them by his side. He gave Logan a weak smile and let him squeeze his hand until Remus had payed and joined them by the car. He handed Patton the bouquet he had put together for the occasion and Patton gave him a nod.

With one hand Patton carried the bouquet, the other was taken by Logan. Protecting him, steading him. Patton would never get used to Logan being this protective and caring of him. And every other day he would have laughed and made a little joke.

But not right now. Not when Remus was quiet and walking by his other side until Patton halted.

He had walked that way many times before. And yet he always dreaded doing it again. Remus stroked over his back and Patton looked to him. The softest eyes on earth. It had to be his. It had to be.

Patton mustered all his courage and let go of Logan’s hand.

“Just give me a moment,” Patton asked of them before he walked down the little pathway to his mother’s grave.

It didn’t take him too long until he found the white gravestone with the plain inscription on it.

Esther Moore-Anderson

1967-2010

In memory of a loving wife and mother

With a dry throat Patton crouched down in front of it and put the bouquet in front of it. White lilies, red carnations and forget-me-nots. Remus had arranged them beautifully and Patton was certain his mother would have loved them.

“Hey mom. I came to visit again. Uh. I’m- I’m doing okay and dad ’s. Dad ’s okay too. He couldn’t make it because of work but I think he’ll pay you a visit in the evening. He likes you like that. Still. You know.”

Patton took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up to dry his eyes.

“But I’m not here alone.”

Patton chuckled a little and got up. He turned and saw Remus and Logan getting in motion and looked back down to the grave.

“I’ve got myself some great company, mom. You would have loved them. You actually kinda knew Lo, just not under that name and- Well, it’s a long story. I’m gonna tell you another day. I kinda have the feeling that Remus wants to talk to you and he’ll take some time with that.”

Fondly Patton smiled and just then Remus’s hand found its place around his hip while Logan took his hand. For a minute there was silence. And then Remus introduced himself, told Esther what a great son he got and Patton knew.

He knew she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
